


Canvas

by pushkin666



Series: Transference [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Marking, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Now…” He sat on the bloody sheet next to Gerard.  “Now you have to tell me, because what I really want to know is: How did you manage to get out?  How did you manage to escape Battery City?  Tell me, Gerard, just how did Poison come to have you?”Kobra has some questions of Gerard and he doesn't care how he gets the answers.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



“You consider yourself an artist, with your doodling? Well, I’m an artist too and you? Well, you Gerard are going to be my canvas.” Kobra placed the knife against the corner of Gerard’s eye and Gerard tried not to flinch as he slowly drew the tip of the knife down his cheek and to his neck, pressing against the pulse point, scratching against his skin. 

“So pretty,” Kobra said. “And so like Poison, although you’re soft like all of the bottom feeding city dwellers.”

Gerard strained against the ropes, trying to twist away from the knife. 

“Behave,” Kobra told him. “If you keep twisting like that who knows how I might cut you. You don’t want to be marked up just any how now do you?” To make his point he dug the knife in, cutting against the skin over Gerard’s left nipple. Gerard cried out flinching away.

“Tut tut.” Kobra shook his head. “I thought I told you to behave.” He smeared the blade of the knife in the blood oozing from the cut and, pressing it against Gerard’s chest, marked him with bloody lines.

He slid the knife down over Gerard’s torso, making marks and then, before Gerard could catch his breath, could beg for mercy, he had cut him again, this time on the soft curve of Gerard’s belly. 

“Soft” Kobra intoned pressing his fingers on either side of the cut and watching the blood well up. 

Gerard moaned and Kobra grinned, his teeth gleaming like a shark’s.

“Such fun with you whilst Poison is away,” he said, slicing at Gerard’s inner thigh. Gerard cried out and Kobra teased at the cut with his fingers, nails pulling it apart. “Such a canvas.” His voice darkened as he dipped his fingers in the blood and left bloody fingerprints on Gerard’s other unblemished thigh. 

Gerard sobbed as Kobra continued to mark him, scratching him with the tip of his knife and cutting where he felt it was right.

By the time he was finished Gerard was a bloody mess. Kobra stood back and crossed his arms, admiring his handiwork. Gerard lay pale and naked, knife marks and cuts littering his skin, ropes holding him steady to the bedpost.

“I hope you scar,” he told Gerard licking at the bloody knife blade. “Want my marks to stay on you. To own you. Now…” He sat on the bloody sheet next to Gerard. “Now you have to tell me, because what I really want to know is: How did you manage to get out? How did you manage to escape Battery City? Tell me, Gerard, just how did Poison come to have you?”


End file.
